


"oh my god i'm so sorry i thought you were my childhood friend i haven't met in ten years" au

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Tumblr Prompts AU [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dari iklan mcdonald's yang ini: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV9AhQH8Sp4</p></blockquote>





	"oh my god i'm so sorry i thought you were my childhood friend i haven't met in ten years" au

Enjolras duduk sendirian di Musain, sedang menunggu email jawaban dari Profesor Lamarque saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjalan menuju ke mejanya. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam teracak, dengan hoodie hijau dan bekas cat di wajah. Enjolras  mengerjap—seseorang yang _tidak_ dia kenal.

“Um—“

Belum sempat Enjolras membuka mulut, pemuda berjambang itu memeluknya, “Cosette! Kau datang cepat!” dia berseru; kemudian nyengir lebar dan menepuk pundak Enjolras. Satu alis Enjolras naik: _Cosette?_  “Wow, lihat dirimu! Kau berubah sekarang! Tambah tinggi, tambah manis, tambah datar saja dadamu ha ha, dan ah—“ tangannya meraih ikal Enjolras, “Kau potong rambut? Kenapa, eh? Aku ingat waktu kecil dulu kau punya cita-cita punya rambut sepanjang rapunzel.”

Enjolras menyipitkan mata, mencoba memahami pembicaraan sepihak si Hoodie Hijau.

 “Gimana kabar ayahmu omong-omong? Masih dikejar Inspektur Javert?” pemuda itu melanjutkan, kali ini mencomot kentang goreng dari piring Enjolras dan langsung melahapnya, “Oh, tunggu. Kau masih tinggal di Paris, kan? Waktu perpisahan sekolah dulu kau sempat bilang Valjean mengajakmu pindah ke Inggris?”

 _Oke,_ Enjolras memiringkan kepala. Javert siapa. Perpisahan sekolah kapan. Val _jean_ apa.

Pemuda berjambang itu masih mengambil kentang Enjolras; masih terus berbicara juga, “ _Man_ , rasanya baru kemarin gadis kecil Cosette belajar naik sepeda bersamaku dan lihat sekarang—“ _pip_ —suara pesan masuk. Si Hoodie Hijau membuka ponselnya; mengernyit—satu detik, dua detik—dan tersedak. Matanya melebar saat kembali berpandangan dengan Enjolras.

“Uh,” katanya, meletakkan kembali potongan kentang yang dia pegang ke piring Enjolras. “Kau... bukan Cosette?”

Ujung bibir Enjolras terangkat naik, “Bukan. Enjolras,” jawabnya, kemudian setelah berpikir sebentar, berkata, “Tapi kalau kau mau, kau boleh habiskan kentangnya dan duduk menunggu _Cosette_ bersamaku. Kursi lain sudah penuh, sepertinya.”

Dan, dia ada jam kosong sampai sore nanti; email Profesor Lamarque masuk dan dosennya itu mengganti jadwal kuliah dari hari ini ke besok pagi. Lagipula Kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan pemuda tampan salah orang tidak datang dua kali.

Si Hoodie Hijau nyengir kecil, “Grantaire,” katanya menjawab.

**Author's Note:**

> dari iklan mcdonald's yang ini: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV9AhQH8Sp4


End file.
